Corner Of Your Heart
by iamkellylouise
Summary: After Merediths 'near death whatever' Addison realizes how she really feels. She tells Meredith. Does she feel the same? MerAdd. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first ever published fic. I love the idea of a Meredith/Addison pairing, I know its unrealistic but it's nice to dream! This is also my first time writing the more smutty stuff so I apologize if it's rubbish! Hope you enjoy! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Also****_ 'Corner Of Your Heart' _is a song by the fantastic Ingrid Michaelson, its actually been featured in an episode of Greys =)**

* * *

"Meredith Grey! Get back in that bed now!" Addison ordered the young intern.

"I'm bored of being in bed, it's no fun!"

"Are you on morphine again?"

"No"

"Get back in the bed, you almost died 2 days ago, you DID die 2 days ago, thanks to these fantastic doctors you're alive so do us all a favour and get back in that bed and rest"

"Yes ma'am" Meredith saluted.

"Don't call be ma'am, you make me sound like I'm 80"

"Sorry"

"And, I better go, I have babies to save"

"Wait, Addison, why are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You hate me, I'm the slutty intern who stole your husband"

"Your not a slut, and you didn't technically steal him but I'm here because I care Meredith, seeing you lying there, dying, it was, horrible"

"Oh, OK, well I'll erm see you later then"

"Yes, you will"

* * *

'911, my room now! Mer x'

Cristina looked at her pager, "Great, more Meredith drama, that girl will be the end of me one day!" she thought to herself.

"What now!" Cristina said popping her head into Meredith's room.

"Smooth Cristina, anyway, I just need to ask you something, come in and shut the door"

"OK, shoot!"

"Is it weird that Addison keeps coming to see me?"

"A little bit but I don't know Mer, you should have seen the way she looked at you when you were, well dead"

"What d'you mean?"

"She looked worried, I mean seriously worried, worse than Derek"

"What does that mean though?"

"Why the hell are you asking me?"

"Because you're my person"

"I might be your person Mer but the way Satan was looking at you, she wanted to be more than your person"

"Shut up! Don't be stupid! Now go be a doctor"

"Later Mer!"

* * *

'Come and see me ASAP! Mer x'

"Alex I have to go and do...something just page me if anything goes wrong" said Addison.

"You got it!" Alex replied.

"You paged Grey?"

"Yeah, come in, shut the door"

Addison closed the door behind her.

"Come over here, sit" Meredith gestured towards the chair next to her bed "And, relax Addison, you look tense"

"I'm fine"

"I don't quite know how to put this but I was talking to Cristina, she said when I was, dead, doesn't that sound weird, saying I was dead"

"Your rambling Grey"

"Right, yes, my point, well she said you looked worried, worse than Derek worried"

"Well, I.."

Meredith waited for Addison to continue, "Well, you.."

"I mean, I was worried"

"But why?"

"You ask too many questions Meredith"

"I know, thats my other thing, I have rambling and I have questions"

Addison laughed "Yep, thats you, OK, I'm just going to have to say it aren't I, oh god I can't believe I'm going to say this to you"

"Now you're rambling"

"I love you Meredith Grey"

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I love you"

"But you're straight, you like guys, like Derek, Mark, Alex, and don't say you don't like Alex, I've done a lot of watching this past few days. You like Alex, you like guys!"

"I know I like guys but that doesn't stop me liking you"

"But I'm with Derek, your ex-husband, a guy"

"You can stop saying that guy thing"

"But.."

"I should leave"

"No wait Addison"

"What Grey, what can you possibly say to make this better?"

"I...I...I don't know"

"So, I'm leaving"

Meredith lay there, stunned, "Hoooly Crap" she sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap" Addison had locked herself in one of the many storage closets the interns hid in when they almost killed a patient. "Why did I do that? Why, why, why, why? Stupid, stupid Addison" She said pacing the closet smacking her hand against her head.

"Addison, is that you in there?"

"Yes, who's that?" she snapped.

"It's me Callie, let me in, you sound like crap!"

"Thanks."

Addison slowly opened the closet door, pulled Callie in and slammed it behind her.

"Woah, Addie what's the rush?"

"I think I'm having a breakdown"

"Why?"

"I just told someone that I loved them, and it was awkward and strange and I don't even know why I told them because I just shouldn't have said anything, oh crap, what did I just do?"

"Are we talking about Karev?" Callie asked curiously.

"No"

"Sloan?"

"No"

"Please tell me it's not Shepard"

"No, it's not Derek, its not anyone like that"

"So who, they have to be in the hospital you've been here all day"

"If I tell you you have to promise, and I mean swear on everyone you love Callie that you won't tell anyone, not anyone, not even George"

"Ok Addison, I promise, I promise"

"The person I love, its um, its a..a woman"

"OK, I can cope with that, a woman OK, do I know this woman, oh of course I know this woman, they work in hospital, duh!"

"Shut up Callie" Addison hung her head "OK, its, erm, Meredith" she mumbled under her breath.

"Who? I didn't quite catch that it"

Addison groaned "It's Meredith, Meredith FUCKING GREY!"

"Oh MY God! Addison!"

"I know, stupid stupid Addison"

"What are you, when did you, why did you, when did you? Oh god."

"Stop asking questions, I don't know what's happening to me Callie, I'm going mad!"

"And you told her, you told your Ex-Husbands girlfriend you loved her, like your in love with her"

"Yes"

"Holy crap"

Addison slid her back down the closet wall onto the floor curling up in a ball.

"Addison, get up"

"No, I'm staying here"

"You can't stay here, you need to get up and come out of the closet, no pun intended" Callie giggled.

"But what do I do?"

"I'll have to think about that one but for now you need to get your ass of the floor and go be a doctor"

"Fine!"

Addison and Callie walked out of the storage room unnoticed and went their separate ways, Addison was still as confused and now so was Callie.

* * *

"I'm fine, I can look after myself at home, I live with doctors, I'll be fine can I please be discharged" Meredith begged the Chief.

"Meredith I really don't think thats a good idea, you almost died!"

"But I didn't, I survived, I'm alive and kicking, please let me go home, I'm bored! And as much as I love listening in on the nurses gossip I want my own bed, I'll come in everyday for a checkup, please!"

"Why do you have to be so much like your mother?"

"What d'you mean?"

"She could wrap me round her little finger just like you, fine Meredith go home, but I want updates everyday"

Meredith jumped out of her bed and hugged the Chief.

"Thank you"

"I know, now go, get home"

* * *

Meredith opened her front door, dumped her bag in the hallway and went straight to the kitchen, she needed some good food not the hospital stuff she'd been forced to eat for days. "If only Izzie was home to cook for me, I really should learn how to cook" Meredith thought to herself. Meredith took her food and coffee into the living room and sunk into the sofa, she would be alone until the morning, before she left the hospital she checked everyones shifts and they'd all be working through the night, apart from one person, Addison.

'We need to talk, my place as soon as you can, Mer.'

Addison stared nervously at her pager, she vaguely remembered Meredith's address, she'd dropped Alex home one night after work. "Here goes nothing" Addison sighed as she got into her car.

As she pulled up on the drive Addison was shaking with nerves. "This is not like you Addison, you're a Montgomery, get a grip" Addison said tapping at the steering wheel. She slowly walked toward the front door and pressed the doorbell. Her heart started beating way too fast as she saw Meredith opening it.

"Hey" she sighed.

"Hi, come on in"


	3. Chapter 3

Addison sat stiffly at the kitchen table, fiddling with her watch. Meredith brought over two cups of coffee and sat directly opposite.

"So, why am I here Meredith?"

"You know why you're here"

"Well yes, I know what I told you this morning and I'm sorry that I did, I just, I don't know what came over me"

"Its OK"

"Really?"

"Yes, I mean its a bit, well weird" they both let out a little laugh "But I don't know, there's also something about it thats not so weird, which I know makes no sense"

"It makes sense, sort of"

"I mean, I've never thought about you in that way, or any woman but especially not you, you're Derek's ex wife, you turned up out of the blue and everything was turned upside down, everything got so complicated, you hated me"

"I didn't hate you, I hated Derek….I haven't always felt like this, about you I mean but as we started to work together more I just, I don't know, I mean I liked you, your funny and beautiful and...I didn't mean to fall for you but when I saw you lying there, dead, it just broke my heart"

"But we can't do this"

"I'm not expecting there to be anything, I don't even know why I told you"

"Erm, I'll be back, in a second, I just need to um, right, I'll be back"

Meredith stepped out into the hallway and called Cristina, she hoped she was on a break or something.

"Hello" she heard Cristina croak.

"Did I wake you"

"Yes, what do you want Meredith"

"Addison's here"

"Where?"

"My house, I've just left her in my kitchen, you were right"

"About what?"

"She loves me"

"WHAT! I was kidding Mer"

"Well she isn't, I don't know what to do"

"Well do you like her?"

"I haven't really thought about her like that, I'm with Derek, I like guys"

"Doesn't matter, you and Derek haven't exactly been all sunshine lately, do you think she's hot or not?"

"She's gorgeous, anyone can see that I mean wouldn't you kill to have those legs, those cheekbones, that hair"

"OK Mer, I think we've established she's a looker"

"Yeah, OK I think I'm just going to wing it, phone me when you finish your shift"

"OK Mer, good luck" Cristina hung up her phone and sighed "That girl has serious problems!"

As Meredith turned around Addison was stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough. So, you think I'm gorgeous"

"Well, I..err"

Addison walked across the hallway until she was stood right in front of Meredith.

"I'm probably going to regret this but…" Addison leaned in and softly kissed Meredith's lips, cupping her cheek in her hand, she expected to be pushed away but she felt Meredith's lips respond. They began to part, Addison stroked Meredith's face with her soft hands.

"I'm sorry, I should go" Addison mumbled as she turned to walk away she felt Meredith's hand grip around her wrist.

"Wait, Addison"

"I'm really sorry Meredith, I know thats not what you want, I'm sorry"

"What if it is?"

"What?"

"What I want"

"You want Derek"

"I wanted Derek, things aren't exactly great between us"

"I won't be your rebound Mer"

"I know, you're not the rebound type of woman, that was me"

Addison stared at Meredith in shock.

"So how do we do this?"

"I have no idea, I'm going to speak to Derek tomorrow, tell him its over"

"Are you going to tell him about me?"

"No, not yet, not until we know what this is"

"OK"

"I'll call you, tomorrow"

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow then"

Addison gave Meredith another quick kiss then made her way to her car. "I did not expect that to happen" she said as she turned on the engine and made her way back to her hotel room.


	4. Chapter 4

"I did it" Meredith said popping her head into Addison's office.

"Hey, did what?"

"Finished with Derek"

"You came all the way to the hospital to tell me you'd finished with Derek"

"I couldn't wait" Meredith said as she closed and locked the door behind her, she walked towards Addison holding her eye contact, she leant over the desk grabbed onto Addison's white lab coat and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Meredith"

"Don't interrupt me while I'm kissing you"

"I'm sorry but don't you think we have things to, discuss"

"I suppose we do" Meredith walked around to Addison and perched herself on the edge of her desk "I don't really know how this works"

"What the girl thing because I'm not really the person to ask"

"No not the girl thing, I think I can work that out but us, how does us work?"

"I...have no idea" Addison sighed.

"Come to my house tonight"

"What about your friends?"

"They're both in surgeries until the early hours, not that I'd care if they saw you anyway, people will have to find out eventually, its not like we're gonna post a notice on the bulletin board"

"I know that but, how are we going to tell people"

"Don't think about that for now, just come to my place tonight, OK!"

"OK!"

Meredith leaned in and gave Addison another kiss then she made her way back home.

As she stepped into the elevator Cristina jumped in just in time.

"Hey, sorry I didn't call, so what happened with Satan?"

"Don't call her Satan"

"Why do you look happy, Mer, what happened?"

"I finished with Derek"

"And you're happy about that?"

"Well its not the best thing thats ever happened but.."

"What did you do?"

Meredith smirked to herself.

"You didn't, y'know, with Addison did you?"

"No"

"Are you planning on.."

"Maybe"

"You are! I didn't know you had it in you"

"Me neither but last night after I called you, she kissed me, it was...interesting, intense, hot!"

"I get it Mer, it was good, so are you two a, thing now"

"We'll see what happens tonight but you have to keep quiet about this Cristina, you have a guilty looking face so please until I know what's going on, keep your big mouth shut!"

"OK Mer, your big gay secret is safe with me"

Meredith hit Cristina on the arm as they elevator doors opened and she stepped out "Bye Cris!"

* * *

**Later that night…**

"Doors open" Meredith shouted as the doorbell rang "I'm in the kitchen"

"Hey...so what's the plan?" Addison asked.

"Well.." Meredith said walking to meet Addison in the middle of the kitchen, wrapping her arms around her neck "I thought maybe we could have some wine, some chinese food and then make our way upstairs for...desert"

"Sounds, interesting"

**About 3 hours later **

Addison and Meredith lay with each other on the couch, Addison had her arm around Meredith twiddling with the ends of her hair.

"It's late, we should go to bed" Meredith said.

"Who said I was coming to bed with you"

"Me! Come on" Meredith stood up pulling Addison with her, they walked up the stairs and into Meredith's bedroom.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Addison asked.

"Yeah sure, go ahead"

Meredith stripped down to her underwear and climbed under the covers.

"Hey you" she said as Addison returned "Are you getting in?"

"Sure" Addison sat on the edge of bed, slipped of her dress and climbed under the covers. Meredith cuddled up to Addison, her hands nervously resting on her waist, feeling another woman's skin against hers was a whole new experience.

"We don't have to do anything tonight" Addison whispered "I just want to hold you"

Meredith looked up at Addison and smiled "Perfect" she said softly, they had one last passionate kiss then fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning the sun beamed through the gap in the curtains onto Addison's face. As she stirred she remembered where she was, she turned on her side and stared at the beautiful woman lying next to her. She looked at her watch, it was 6 in the morning.

"Mer" she whispered giving her a nudge.

"What.." Meredith groaned.

"I have to go, I have work in an hour, I need to change and I should probably leave before Izzie and Alex see me"

"Do you have to?"

"Yes, we can't tell them now, later today, we'll tell everyone"

"How?"

"It'll happen Mer, I promise you that"

"What are you plotting?"

"Nothing" Addison smirked.

"Addie"

Addison slipped her dress back on, grabbed her bag and kissed Meredith on her forehead.

"See you at work, it's your first day back so don't be late"

"Fine! See you later baby"

Addison quietly snuck out of Meredith's room, down the stairs and out of the front door. She walked up the driveway and the short way back to her car which she parked around the corner.

'Last night was perfect, I'll see you at work, Addie xx' Addison quickly text Meredith before she stepped into the hospital.

'Missing you already xx'


	5. Chapter 5

"You look happy" Izzie said looking at a very smiley Meredith.

"No happier than usual"

"Mer, you never look happy, well its rare, what did you do?"

"It's more of a case of who she did" Cristina said walking into the conversation.

"Ooh, spill" said Izzie.

"I didn't do anything, or anyone, Cristina! Can't a girl just be happy?"

"No, not really, not you" Izzie answered.

"Thanks, its nothing guys really"

"What do you think you're doing, get your butts out of this locker room, we have rounds people" Dr Bailey shouted at the three gossiping girls.

Meredith, Izzie and Cristina were joined by George and Alex at the nurses station.

"Alex, your with Shepard, Cristina with Burke, Izzie your with Torres, George I need you in the clinic and Grey, Dr Montgomery's requested you today….GO!" the interns scattered to their stations at Baileys orders.

Cristina chased after Meredith "Mer!"

"Yes Cristina"

"So how'd it go? She obviously wants to see you again"

"It was great"

"Did you.."

"No but we are planning on telling people, how I don't know, she said she'd sort it"

"Well hurry up, this is a hard secret to keep y'know"

"I know, believe me, you better go find Burke, I'll see you at lunch!"

Cristina walked off to find Burke as Meredith went to find Addison. As she stepped out of the elevator on the gynae ward she saw Addison leaning on the counter of the nurses station reading a patient notes. She walked toward her and leant next to her on the counter.

"You requested me Dr Montgomery"

"Yes I did Dr Grey" Addison hushed her voice "I can't keep away"

Meredith giggled "Sshh"

"Meet me for lunch"

"I'm meeting the guys but I'll meet you after, the on-call room" Meredith winked.

"OK, now, lets do some work" Addison smiled.

* * *

**12:30pm, Cafeteria.**

"Hey" Meredith said sliding her lunch tray onto the table her friends sat around.

"Hey" they all replied.

"What's with all the doom and gloom" Meredith quipped.

"You, Meredith 'Dark & Gloomy' Grey are asking us that question" Alex asked.

"Yeah, is that OK with you Alex, I'm happy!"

"Whatever Grey"

"Maybe its all the kissing she's been doing" Cristina said through her chewing.

"Cristina!"

"I knew it!" Izzie exclaimed.

"There's nothing to know"

"Liar" George added "You're hiding something"

Meredith laughed, as she looked up she saw Addison walking towards them.

"Meredith, can I speak with you for a second"

"Sure" Meredith stood up and walked over to Addison "What's up, I thought we were meeting after lunch"

"I know you're going to hate me for doing this but…"

Addison pulled Meredith into her and kissed her, the whole cafeteria stared at them, George choked on his sandwich while Izzie let out a gasp.

"Do you hate me?" Addison whispered into Meredith's ear as they broke away from their kiss.

"I love you" Meredith said kissing her again, she took Addison's hand and led her over to her table.

"Guys, I lied, there is something to know"

"Ya think!" Alex stated dryly.

"This is new and scary but this is the happiest I've felt for a long time, OK"

"OK" they all said back.

"Now, I have to go! Come on Addie"

As they turned around the one and only Derek Shepard was stood right in front of them.

"You...and..you, you just, you have to be kidding me"

"Derek" Meredith sighed.

"My ex-wife and my ex-girlfriend, together, seriously? SERIOUSLY!?"

_"He sounds like you" Cristina whispered into Izzie's ear._

_"Sshhh, this could be interesting" she snapped back!_

"I actually can't believe this, this is unbelievable"

"Derek, I'm sorry, but this, this is real" said Meredith, still gripping onto Addison's hand.

"We only split last week, how long has this been going on?"

"This is my fault Derek, I fell for her, I told her 2 weeks ago, nothing happened before you split, well I kissed her but that was it!"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better, that she left me, for you!"

"You left me for her" Addison snapped back.

"That was different"

"How exactly was that different Derek? You loved her so you left me, and she.."

"Loves you, really, is that the end to that sentence Meredith?" Derek stared right into Meredith's eyes.

"Yes actually Derek, it is"

"Really?" Addison said looking at Meredith.

"Yes, really, I love you Addie" Meredith smiled.

"I..have to go, you know if you were a man Addison I would've hit you by now"

"Charming"

"You, have ruined everything!" Derek said staring at Addison "I HATE YOU!" Derek shouted, he turned his back to them and stormed out of the room.

"Well..that could've gone better" Addison sighed "So..you love me"

"Yes, I love you Addison Forbes Montgomery, I'd better get back to…"

"Your friends, yes, they look like they need you to talk, I should get back upstairs, I'll catch up with you later?"

"Sure" Meredith kissed Addison goodbye and rejoined her friends at their table, she sat down and continued to eat her lunch, she looked up at the interns who were all staring at her.

"What?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe it, Meredith and Satan!" said Izzie, leaning against her locker.

"We're not allowed to call her Satan anymore, Meredith gets a bit, touchy" Cristina replied.

"So, how long did you know?"

"Pretty much from the beginning"

"Really! And you didn't think to say anything! We're friends, we should tell each other everything!"

"Shut up Barbie!"

"Meredith and Satan" Izzie sighed.

"Don't call her Satan" Meredith snapped as she walked in the locker room.

"Told you" Cristina whispered.

"Sorry Mer" Izzie said glumly "So, is Satan...I erm mean Addison going to be coming to the house"

"Well yes, she's my girlfriend so she'll be coming to my house"

"And you'll be...doing the nasty nasty" Izzie laughed.

"Shut up Iz"

"Sorry Mer but this is, weird"

"I know, its weird for me too but I love her, I really do"

Alex had been listening from the other side of the lockers, he let out a little laugh.

"Is that you Evil Spawn?" asked Cristina.

"Yes its me" Alex stepped in front of the girls.

"And you were laughing because…" Meredith gave him the evil stare.

"Because its not long ago you were confessing your love for McDreamy"

"That's none of your business, you have no idea what was going on in our relationship"

"Maybe not but I know what was going on with Addison when she was pouncing on me in the on-call room"

"You slept with Addison?" Meredith smirked.

"Yeah, I did"

"That was then Alex, this is now, what is your problem, jealous are we?"

Alex had no idea what to say.

"That's what I thought" Meredith snapped as she stood and left.

* * *

"You slept with Alex?"

Addison peered over the top of her glasses "Who told you that?"

"He did, so is it true?"

"Yes but Mer it was a one off"

"Look, I don't care, really, it was before us but you could have told me"

"I'm sorry Mer"

"Its fine, look, come to my place tonight, Izzie's making dinner, George and Callie will probably be there too oh and Cristina, Alex will probably be drowning his sorrows at Joe's, I mean you don't have to but I want you to get used to spending time at my house"

"Meredith, I'll see you after work" Addison pulled Meredith in for a kiss "I love you Meredith Grey, I'd do anything to make you happy"

"I love you too"

* * *

"You look nervous, you've met my friends before" Meredith stroked Addison's arm as they stood outside her house.

"Yes, as their boss, not as their friends girlfriend, they hate me Mer"

"No they don't"

"They call me Satan"

"OK that could be my fault but blame Derek"

Addison laughed "OK, OK…….I'm ready"

Meredith opened the door "I'm home"

"We're in the kitchen!" she heard Izzie shout.

Meredith held onto Addison's hand and led them into the kitchen.

"Heeey, Dr Montgomery" Izzie said nervously.

"Call me Addison, we're not at work"

"Sure, Addison"

"So Iz, what're you cooking me tonight?" Meredith asked.

"Chicken, hope you're hungry, I cooked way too much"

"Starving"

"So you cook Izzie?" Addison asked trying to make conversation.

"Well if we let Mer cook we'd all get food poisoning" Izzie laughed.

"Hey, I can cook!" Meredith defended herself.

"Heating up left overs doesn't constitute as cooking Meredith" George chipped in.

"Shut up!"

"Where's Cristina?" Meredith asked George.

"In surgery with Callie, they probably won't get here for dinner"

**An hour later…**

"Dinner was great Izzie" Addison said sipping her wine.

"Thanks, so Addison are you staying over tonight…..OWW!" Izzie winced as Meredith kicked her under the table "What! Its a perfectly simple question"

"Well, I think thats up to Meredith"

"She's staying OK!"

"Fine just don't be to loud….OWWW! Stop doing that"

"Addie, lets go upstairs dumb and dumber here can clear up right Iz"

"Right!"

"Night George"

* * *

"I have been waiting for this all week" Meredith said as she lay with Addison on her bed. Addison leaned over Meredith's small frame kissing her passionately "I've been waiting longer" Addison said tugging off Meredith's shirt and jeans, followed by her own. Addison's hand softly stroked Meredith's bare skin as they kissed. Meredith smoothly took off Addison's bra, she kissed the area around her breast moving closer and closer towards her nipple, as she took it in her mouth Addison's body shivered at the touch. Meredith's kisses travelled down the length of Addison's frame, "Now these are just getting in the way" Meredith giggled pulling off Addison's lacy underwear.

She continued her trail of kisses, skipping the area Addison wanted her to touch most, concentrating on her inner thighs.

"Meredith" Addison sighed, almost begging for her kisses to reach her wetness.

After teasing her for a little longer Meredith finally reached Addison's warmth, she circled her tongue around Addison's clit causing her to moan, she slipped in two fingers, she pumped them in and out slowly pressing hard on her inner walls. Meredith varied her movements, she sucked, kissed and licked Addison's clit and intensified the force of her fingers.

"I'm nearly there Mer" Addison gasped.

Within seconds Addison let out a loud groan, Meredith kissed her way back up to Addison's mouth, she lay on top of her kissing her neck and mouth.

"That was amazing Mer, amazing but I think its your turn now" Addison flipped Meredith on her back causing her to squeal.

"Why are you still wearing these" Addison said pulling off Meredith's girl boxers and bra. Unlike Meredith, Addison headed straight for Meredith's clit, she licked right up Meredith's folds slowly, several times over.

"Addison, please" Meredith asked, all she wanted was for Addison's long slender fingers to be inside her.

"You tease me I tease you back"

Addison sucked on Meredith's clit causing a shiver to radiate through Meredith's body.

"Please Addie, I need to feel your fingers inside me" Meredith whimpered.

Addison plunged in two fingers, she let her thumb rub against Meredith's clit as she moved back up to kiss her, Meredith let out constant moans into her mouth.

Addison pushed in another finger as Meredith widened her legs, her groans got louder as the pressure increased.

"Oh, Addie!"

Addison moved back towards Meredith's crotch, giving her clit more attention with her tongue to take her over the edge.

"Ohhh, MYyyy GODdd" Meredith moaned as she reached her climax.

Addison crawled back up the bed, she and Meredith kissed once more before they feel asleep, their legs entwined.


	7. Chapter 7

Meredith was the first to wake up, she slipped out of the bed trying not to wake a soundly sleeping Addison, she slipped on her dressing gown and made her way down the stairs for a very large cup of coffee.

"Heeey Iz" she mumbled seeing the blonde stood by the coffee machine "Pour me one of those would you"

"Sure, tiring night was it?"

"Hmmmm" Meredith groaned resting her head on the table. Izzie placed her coffee cup in front of her and sat down opposite her.

"Meredith, this might be highly inappropriate and awkward but I have never heard anything like what was coming from your room last night"

"IZZIE!" Meredith gave her a little smack on the arm.

"What!" Izzie giggled "Seriously! I knew you were loud but woah Meredith, the two of you put together, I had to dig out some earplugs"

"Shut up" Meredith smirked "So, did Alex come home last night"

"I think I heard him come in not long after your little, episode"

"Alone?"

"Yeah, he seemed pretty drunk, he seemed to fall straight to sleep"

"Right, well I better go wake Addie, we have to leave for work in an hour"

"I'll make breakfast"

"Thanks Iz, see you in a minute"

* * *

Meredith clambered onto the bed and kissed Addison's pouting lips.

"What!?" Addison moaned.

"You have to get up, we have work in an hour, Izzie's making breakfast"

Addison opened her eyes to see Meredith staring straight at her.

"How can someone look so beautiful in the morning?" Meredith whispered.

"It's just a gift" Addison giggled.

"That wasn't the answer I was hoping for" Meredith hit Addison with a pillow.

"Hey!" Addison hit her back.

They started giggling throwing pillows back and forth at each other, Meredith grabbed onto Addison's hands holding them onto the bed above her head, she leant down and kissed her.

"Will you two shut up, I'm trying to sleep" Alex shouted bursting through the bedroom door.

"Alex, just get out" Meredith sighed.

He turned back and sulked off back to his room.

"Sorry about that"

"It's OK, maybe you should come and stay at the hotel with me for a few nights, until everythings a little bit more settled"

"How can you be still living in a hotel after a year, why haven't you bought an apartment?"

"I never planned on staying, things changed"

"I'm glad they did"

"Me too"

"We really should get up"

Meredith jumped off the bed and pulled Addison with her. They ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Breakfast is served" Izzie said excitedly pointing at the fresh scrambled eggs and bacon, and the huge basket of muffins.

"Izzie, muffins really? How did you make muffins that quickly?" Meredith questioned.

"I mixed some up last night"

"Why?"

"Because we have a guest" she said gesturing towards Addison.

"You're weird Barbie" Meredith chuckled.

* * *

Addison and Meredith pulled up outside Seattle Grace Hospital less than an hour after breakfast.

"Here we go" Addison murmured.

"It'll be fine, they've had over 12 hours to get over it" Meredith linked her fingers with Addison's.

"W..w..wait what're you doing?" Addison said nervously.

"Holding my girlfriends hand, why are you so nervous, you were the one who kissed me in the cafeteria so technically if anything happens today its your fault" Meredith joked "Come on baby you'll be fine"

As they walked through the automatic doors and into the elevator Addison seemed to relax, they got off at the surgical floor, they kissed goodbye on the walkway, Meredith ran off to the interns locker room, Addison turned to walk to her office and bumped straight into the Chief.

"Chief, Hi!"

"I think we need to talk Addie"

"Erm, OK"

Addison followed the Chief to his office.

"Sit down" he said as they stepped in. He sat down in his chair and stared at Addison.

"Was there something you wanted to discuss Richard?" Addison asked after a few awkward moments of silence.

"Are you having relations with Meredith Grey?" he asked bluntly.

"Erm, well.,,I, I guess I am" Addison stuttered.

"Right, OK"

Richard sighed.

"Was there something else?"

"You know I love you being part of this team and I've come to respect you as a friend and colleague Addison but if you hurt her you'll be out on your ass before you can say OB/GYN"

"I know you see her as a daughter Richard and I promise you I don't plan to leave her, ever, I love her"

"Don't you think it's a little strange, the whole Derek thing, this better not be some plot to hurt her because of Derek"

"Don't be ridiculous, do you really think I'd have spent the night with her if this was all a plan, I wouldn't even kiss her if this was a plan. She's the first woman I've ever even thought of being with, I love her"

"OK, well, as long as we're clear"

"Yes, I think we are, now I have work to do"

* * *

Addison dropped her belongings in her office and made her pursuit to find Meredith. She spotted her and the other interns trying to look like they were listening to Bailey, she walked over to them "Dr Bailey may I speak with Dr Grey for a moment"

"They did more than speak last night" Izzie whispered to Cristina, they both laughed loudly.

"Shut up you fools" Bailey shouted "Make it quick, join us on rounds Dr Grey"

Meredith walked over to Addison.

"Hey what's up?"

"I just had the Chief come and question my intentions with you"

Meredith let out a little laugh

"Mer it's not funny!"

"Oh come on its a little funny"

Addison gave Meredith a playful slap on the arm.

"He's just trying to be the overprotective Daddy type guy, don't worry, I know of your 'intentions with me', I'll come and find you when I have a break" Meredith gave Addison a quick kiss which didn't go unnoticed by the gossiping nurses. "Love you Addie"

"Love you too Mer"

Meredith ran down the corridor to find her fellow interns leaving Addison stood alone smiling to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where have you been hiding?" Callie said creeping up behind Addison.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack" a startled Addison said.

"Sorry! But seriously, I've hardly spoke to you since you and Grey got together"

"I'm sorry Cal, I've been busy"

"I bet you have" Callie felt Addison's hand give her a quick slap on the back of her head "OW"

"Not like that, well yes like that but well, anyway, meet me at Joe's tonight, about 8ish"

"Will Meredith be there?"

"Not tonight, she's working, we can sit and talk y'know, like old times but we are going to double date one night!"

"Sounds good, see you tonight"

* * *

"Dr Montgomery, do you have a minute?" Meredith said stepping into a patients room.

"Wait for me by the nurses station, I'll be finished in 10 minutes Dr Grey" Addison smiled back.

Addison finished with her patient and walked out to meet Meredith.

"It's so weird when you call me Dr Montgomery" Addison lowered her voice "I'm used to hearing you moan my name"

Meredith giggled.

"Addison! Quiet! Do you have any time for lunch?"

"I do actually, I have no urgent patients and I have Izzie working with me today she can handle everything for now"

"Good, lets go eat! I'm so hungry and I blame you"

"Why?"

"Because you wouldn't let me get out of bed this morning" Meredith winked.

* * *

Addison and Meredith paid for their food in the cafeteria and sat down at one of the tables.

"So who's service are you on today?" Addison asked.

"Derek's"

"Ouch, hows it been?"

"Professional when it needs to be"

"And when you're not around patients"

"Horrifyingly awkward"

"It'll blow over"

"Really? I don't think it will"

"Well maybe not now, but it will eventually, it has to, do you want me to speak to him?"

"I can look after myself Addie"

"I know you can but I'd still like to be able to stick up for my girlfriend once in a while"

"Thank you but honestly, I'm fine Addison" Meredith placed her hand on top of Addison's and gave it a little squeeze.

"I've never felt like this about anyone Meredith, what is it about you?" Addison was staring deep into her eyes.

"My ability to make you wake up the whole street?"

"I'm serious Mer"

"I know, I'm sorry but the same question goes to you, what is it about you Addison, I've never fallen for someone so quickly and that person being you never even entered my mind, you're just captivating"

Addison blushed, she placed one finger under Meredith's chin and guided her in for a kiss. "I have to go" Addison groaned "I love you so much"

"I love you too, I'll speak to you later"

Meredith watched Addison walk out of the Cafeteria, she finished her lunch and made her way back up to check on her patients.

* * *

"Dr Shepard is there anything you need me to do?" Meredith asked.

"No" Derek snapped.

"Look Derek I know this is hard for you but in this hospital I am your intern and you are my teacher"

"Not everythings about you Meredith"

"I didn't say it was but the least you can give me is a bit of respect"

"Respect, RESPECT you want to talk to me about respect, really Meredith" Derek started to slowly raise his voice causing most of the staff to turn and stare "Respect, you left me for my ex-wife Meredith, what did you run out of men to sleep with? You know what Meredith you once told me I don't get to call you a whore but you were wrong because after this I DO get to call you a whore because thats all you are to me, a dirty little mistress, a whore"

Addison had been watching from a distant, her blood was boiling but just as she was about to step in Meredith used all her force to slap Derek around the face, the sound of her hand hitting his cheek seemed to echo through the room. As Meredith burst into tears Addison walked over to them and pulled her into her chest.

"It's OK sweetie" she whispered stroking her hair "Don't you DARE come anywhere near her EVER AGAIN, do you hear me, you disgust me." Addison took Meredith's hand and led them straight to the Chiefs office.

* * *

Addison burst into the Chiefs office dragging Meredith behind her.

"Addison what're you doing, I'm in a meeting" gesturing towards Dr Bailey.

"I'm sure Dr Bailey doesn't mind Richard, not when I have a distraught intern holding my hand, Meredith will NOT be working with that man ever again do you hear me!"

"Slow down Addison" Bailey said "What man?"

"Derek fucking Shepard, he just started screaming at her! He called her oh wait what was it 'a dirty little mistress, a whore' he disgusts me, if she hadn't have slapped him I sure would"

"She slapped him?" Richard asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry Chief, I'm really sorry" Meredith sobbed.

"It's OK Meredith, by the sound of it, he deserved it"

"Meredith can come and work with me for the rest of the day" Dr Bailey suggested "Go and get cleaned up and meet me in Pediatrics when you're ready"

"Addison go with her, I'll talk to him, we'll work this out" Richard said.

"Fine, come on sweetie lets go to my office" Addison and Meredith walked out of the Chiefs office together, the news of the argument had travelled fast and they were faced with multiple stares as they made their way to Addison's office.

"Can we just have one normal day in this place?" Richard Webber sighed.

"Why is it always one of MY interns, you really gave me an interesting group Sir" Bailey answered "And no, we can never have a normal day"

"I suppose I should get Derek in here, I can't believe he talked to her like that"

"I know Sir, I'll page him"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Sit down sweetie" Addison said as they stepped into her office.

Meredith sat down, her cheeks were red from crying but even though the tears had stopped Meredith was still in shock.

"Meredith, talk to me, please" Addison crouched down to Meredith's level, trying to gain eye contact "Mer, baby come on" Addison's hand rested on Meredith's thigh.

"What are we doing Addison?"

"What do you mean?"

"This, us, what are we doing? It isn't exactly going well"

"What because Derek and Alex have been complete asses about it? I love you Meredith, and you say you love me too and when we're together its perfect, I love you and I want to spend everyday of my life with you"

"Really?"

"Yes, really"

Meredith kissed Addison softly "I'm sorry for freaking out, thats another one of my 'things' I have babbling, I have questions and I have freaking out, I'm sorry Addie, I love you, I'm in love with you, I'm sorry for causing all of this stuff with Derek, I'm sorry"

"Shut up and kiss me" Addison smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek sat in the Chiefs office, he didn't say anything, he didn't even look up.

"What were you thinking Derek?" sighed the Chief "What the hell has gotten into you, I know this must be hard but..this is a hospital, you can't shout your mouth of like that in front of patients!"

Dr Bailey was stood at the back of the Chiefs office, her arms folded "He can't shout his mouth off like that at all, I am taking all my strength not to kill you right now Derek Shepard so you better start talking….NOW!"

Derek held his face in his hands, he sighed "I'm a horrible horrible man, how could I talk to her like that, how could I do that? What am I doing?"

"Addison doesn't want you working with Meredith again and at the minute neither do I, I don't know what to do with you Derek" said the Chief.

"I need to apologize, where are they?" Derek stood up from his chair, looking desperate to leave.

"Don't even think about it!" said Dr Bailey.

"But.."

"But nothing, that girl is broken Derek, she's damaged and you know that, you know what she's been through, you embarrassed her in front of everyone, you called her a whore! And you better be glad that she slapped you before Addison had the chance, she is ready to kill you, you will not go near them unless it is professionally necessary, OK!"

"Fine, fine OK, I'm sorry can you tell her that, them both that, I'm so so sorry"

"I'll tell them" sighed the Chief "But you are on your last warning Shepard"

"I understand"

* * *

That evening after they had all finished work the interns and Addison all sat in The Emerald City Bar, or Joe's as they called it. They were all sat around a table, Meredith was sat on Addison's lap, her arms held around her neck, after their discussion in Addison's office earlier that day they only had eyes for each other.

"I love you" Meredith said, her head leaning on Addison's.

"And I love you"

"Ok, we get it you love each other, now put each other down!" Cristina said.

"Sorry Yang but after the day we've had I'm not letting go" smiled Addison giving Meredith another kiss.

"You make me sick" Cristina said downing another tequila shot.

The bar doors swung open, Derek walked in sat on a bar stool and ordered a scotch.

"I can get Joe to ask him to leave" said George.

"It's fine Georgie, as long as he stays over there, its fine"

"Are you sure?" Addison whispered into Meredith's ear.

"As long as you're here, I don't care"

"I'm never leaving you alone with him Mer"

"This new protective you is such a turn on"

Addison and Meredith laughed loudly.

"Lets go home" said Addison.

"I love that you call it home, you might as well move in"

Addison stared at her, not sure whether she was serious or not.

"Well I mean, I um well, I have no idea why I just said that!" Meredith stuttered "But you can you know, if you want to, if its too soon I'll understand but I, you, you're paying for a hotel room you're not even staying in most nights so its just, its just a thought"

"Your rambling again"

"Sorry, I just…."

"Are you going to let me answer?"

"Yes"

"I would love to move in with you"

"Really?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Addison kissed Meredith between answers.

"What's going on?" Izzie asked, interrupting their celebrations.

"Addison's moving in" Meredith smiled.

"What!!" Meredith shot Izzie a 'be nice' look "I mean, great!"

"It's just stupid her paying for a hotel she never stays in"

"Yeah, your right, I'll get some drinks, we can toast to the new member of our household"

"We're really getting serious aren't we?" said Meredith.

"Yeah we are, you don't think we're rushing things do you, I mean its only been 3 weeks?"

"It feels perfect to me but it really is up to you"

"It feels perfect to me too"

Izzie returned with a bottle of champagne, she poured everyone a glass.

"To our new roommate Miss Addison Forbes Montgomery" said Izzie. They all clinked their glasses and took a sip.

"Right, I'm going to the bathroom and then we are going to go home and spend the first night in our bed!" Meredith said jumping off Addison's lap.

"I think I'll dig out my earplugs again" stated Izzie.

* * *

"Sorry" said Meredith as she accidently bumped into a man on the way back from the bathroom.

"Derek" Meredith gasped.

"Meredith"

Meredith went to walk away.

"Mer, wait, look I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry"

"Addison's moving in with me so you might want to take back that apology" Meredith blurted.

"I heard, Izzie told Joe when she was buying champagne. I'm still sorry Mer, I always will be, you're not a whore, I'm so sorry, I'm happy if you are"

"Really?" Meredith said curiously.

"Well I'm not ecstatic about it but we can be civil can't we?"

"Yeah, we can, I have to go Derek, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Meredith"

"Well that was awkward" Meredith groaned as she reached the table.

"What?" asked Addison.

"I just bumped into Derek on the way back over here"

"Are you ok? What did he say?" Addison said looking like she was about to hunt him down.

"I'm fine Addie, he apologized, I told him you were moving in and we agreed to be civil"

"Civil? I don't think I'll be civil with him for a long time"

"Lets not talk about this now, come on, lets go home"

"Home" Addison smiled.

"See you later guys" said Meredith.

"Bye" they all replied.

"Can I sleep on your couch?" said Izzie turning to Cristina.

"Why?"

"Because they're so loud! I have a long shift tomorrow, I need sleep!"

"No Barbie"

"You're so mean! Oh but maybe you should come and stay on our couch and you George"

"And why would we want to do that?" asked George.

"Just to see what Alex does when they get home"

Cristina, Izzie and George all jumped from their seats, grabbed their coats and raced back to the house, this was a fight they didn't want to miss.

* * *

Meredith opened the front door, Addison was stood behind her with her hands on Meredith's hips, she turned her around and started to kiss her in the hallway.

"Remind me to get you a set of keys tomorrow" Meredith mumbled through the kiss.

"I will but can we stop talking about keys and go to bed"

"I'll have to think about that"

"Really?" Addison laughed.

As they were about to make their way upstairs Alex walked through the front door.

"Great!" he sighed at the kissing couple.

"We'll get out of your way" said Addison turning towards the stairs.

"No we won't Addison this is my house, if I want to kiss my girlfriend I will and you're going to have to get used to it Alex" said Meredith.

At that moment Cristina, Izzie and George all burst through the door bumping into each other.

"_Did we miss it?" Cristina whispered._

"_No, he still looks quite calm, ish" said George._

"What you really think you're going to stay together, this is a sham of a relationship"

"_Here we go" said Izzie._

"Really?" Meredith laughed "Then why is Addison moving in?"

"What? You have to be kidding me, you've been together for 3 weeks!"

"No Alex, I'm not, we love each other not that you'd know what that feels like to love someone and want to spend every minute with them, now you need to get over this otherwise you'll be homeless, even Derek seems to be getting over it"

"That's not what I heard"

"Yeah well we've talked since then and he's going to try to accept this, can't you just try? Please, you're one of my best friends Alex, you're my family!"

"Well if I want somewhere to live I guess I have to" Alex said pushing past them to get to his room.

"That's IT!" moaned Cristina "I didn't pay for a cab here to see him go to bed!"

"Come on Cris, I'll pay for us to share a cab home" sighed George.

"Thank you Bambi, at least someone cares for my needs"

"Night guys" Meredith shouted as they backed out of the door "Night Iz"

"Night" said Izzie who was left stood alone in the hallway.

* * *

"Well wasn't that a mood killer" said Addison as she sat on the bed, her back leaning against the head board.

Meredith climbed onto the bed next to her "We knew it was coming, he'll get over it as soon as he gets some sex"

"He's that shallow?"

"Pretty much" Meredith sighed, they both started to laugh.

"What have we got ourselves into Mer?"

"I don't know, but I like it"

"Me too"

Meredith swung herself over Addison, one leg either side of her, she started to kiss her, moving her kisses down to her neck, she started to suck a little, Addison let out a quiet groan as Meredith's hands softly touched her body, she started to unbutton Addison's shirt still sucking on her neck.

"You know we'll look like a couple of horny teenagers if we show up with love bites in the morning" Addison giggled.

Meredith pulled away to take off her t-shirt, she also completely removed Addison's.

"We are a couple of horny teenagers" she smirked.

Addison's hands were resting on Meredith's hips, she moved them around to the zipper of her jeans, she undid the button and the zip and pushed them as far down as she could, Meredith was locked in her position, Addison held onto Meredith's hip with one hand and slipped the other inside her panties. Her fingers slipped easily into Meredith's wetness, the angle they were at ensured she reached her most sensitive spot, Meredith moaned into Addison's neck as the pressure against her spot intensified. As her body began to quiver with pleasure Meredith sucked harder on Addison's neck to muffle the scream she could feel building from her core. Addison rubbed Meredith's throbbing clit with her thumb, pushing in another finger, Meredith's hands were pressed against Addison's body, her fingers slightly pinching the skin, as Meredith let go of her orgasm her body went limp against Addison's, her breathing heavy. Addison removed her fingers, she sexily licked off Meredith's juices.

"I think I left some marks" Meredith gasped stroking the love bite she'd left on her neck.

"Who knew you could be so rough Grey?"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you made me scream" Meredith said kissing her passionately "Now I think it's your turn Addie"

Meredith got off the bed and removed the jeans that were still around her thighs, she climbed back on pulling off Addison's skirt, she spread her legs kissing the the tops of her legs softly, she moved down towards Addison's crotch, her tongue slowly licked her slit over and over.

"Meredith, faster, please" Addison panted.

Meredith did as she was told, this wasn't a night for teasing it was a night for celebrating, she circled her tongue around Addison's clit, Addison's moans began to get louder "Oh god Mer" she cried out, as Addison orgasmed Meredith plunged in two fingers, she moved up Addison's body to kiss her hard on the lips, she forcefully pumped her fingers in and out of her, Addison continued to moan, she gripped onto Meredith's arms as she was yet again sent over the edge.

Meredith and Addison lay naked facing each other, Addison pulled them closer together, she kissed Meredith's neck, she stroked her sides as she began to suck, if she had to hide a hickey all day, so did Meredith.

* * *

"Nice scarf Addie" Callie said leaning on the nurses station where Addison was stood looking through charts.

"Thanks" Addison said nervously rubbing the spot where Meredith had left a huge love bite.

"So I hear you've moved in! Don't you think its all going a bit fast, its only been 3 weeks!"

"I know, its crazy, I know it is but this feels so normal" Addison's scarf slightly moved revealing the top of the red mark on her neck.

"Is that a hickey?" Callie said pushing Addison's scarf to one side "Oh god Addie what are you 16!"

"We just got a little carried away, we were celebrating"

"Are those bruises?" she said noticing the marks a few inches lower, her voice getting a little higher in pitch.

"Ok, we got really carried away"

"You dirty dirty girls! Who knew a girl as innocent looking as Meredith Grey could be so rough?"

"I know right but its such a turn on, nobody has ever made me scream as loud as she does, I mean I thought I'd miss the penis, I really did but oh my god, its spine tingling!!"

"I really didn't need to know that Addison, seriously, way too much information"

"You asked!"

"Not about that!" Callie laughed "You know you do look happy and not just I had sex happy like really happy, its weird"

"Thanks, I think"

"Sorry I couldn't meet you for a drink last night"

"We'll find the time Cal, we always do! The Chief gave Meredith the night off after the thing with Derek, it took her a while to calm down, so we met with the other interns for drinks instead, its weird hanging around with them but they're her happy place"

"You get used to it but just think, if you didn't go you might not be shacked up"

"Shacked up? We are in a loving relationship Callie" Addison smirked.

"Alright shut up with your happiness woman! I'll catch you later!"

"Bye Cal"

* * *

"Dr Shepard you asked for a consult?" said Addison in her most professional voice, she couldn't even look him in they eye.

"Yes, thank you Dr Montgomery, I'm performing a craniotomy on Mrs Holden later today and I need you to monitor her baby, she's 8 months so there's a high risk of her going into labour on the table"

"Absolutley, I have the time, I'll see you in the OR" Addison left the room her anger levels still pretty much in tact.

"Addison" Derek said running out of the room after her.

"My name is Dr Montgomery to you now OK, we will only interact when it comes to patients, I have nothing else to say to you"

"I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you, please forgive me, Meredith's forgiving me"

"Well I'm not like Meredith Derek, I can't forgive your behaviour at a flash of that 'McDreamy smile', I've known you long enough to be able to see right through it'"

"I don't expect you too forgive me but we have to get past this"

"I can't talk about this now, I am the happiest I have been in a very long time, the happiest I've ever been actually so I am not getting into this now OK"

"Ok"

"Fine, I'll see you in surgery Dr Shepard"

* * *

"God I've missed you" Meredith said as she and Addison kissed in the on-call room.

"It's only been 3 hours Meredith!"

"I know but I'm getting so used to seeing you all the time that when I don't see you I miss you like crazy"

"I miss you too"

"I'm exhausted" Meredith yawned climbing into one of the beds

"Me too, maybe we should try and get some sleep" Addison climbed in next to her, they snuggled in to each other and drifted to sleep, something only surgeons could do so quickly.

Addison woke 15 minutes later to the sound of her pager.

"Meredith honey, wake up, I have to go" Addison said stroking her hair.

"Do you have too?" Meredith moaned half asleep.

"Unfortunately I do" Addison gave Meredith a quick but passionate kiss, their bodies close together.

"Addison….oh um sorry" Derek mumbled backing out of the on-call room.

"Great, just what we need" Meredith sighed.

"Go back to sleep Mer, it'll be fine, see you at home" Addison gave Meredith another quick kiss, stood up straightened her clothes and patted down her hair and walk back out onto the floor.

"Sorry about that, I should've waited" said Derek nervously.

"It's fine, I was just leaving anyway, I always come when I'm paged"

"I know, I'm sorry"

"Stop saying sorry Derek, we need to get ready for surgery"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to the people who have added me to their alerts! Would love to hear some of your opinions too, so click the review button!**

**This is the longest chapter i have written so far, mostly because its a lot of small conversations between different characters, i'm working on the next few chapters now, so hopefully another one will be up by next week! =)**

**iam-kelly.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok so i'm almost done with this fic, another 2 chapters & the epilogue have been started! In retrospect i wish i had concentrated more on this fic, its ended up a bit, crappy? I'm working on a Mer/Addie one-shot from Addisons POV and also another Addison/Meredith fic, don't know when they'll be up but keep your eyes pealed, anyway, Chapter 10 is here! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! iam-kelly.**

**

* * *

5 weeks later….**

Meredith and Derek sat in one of the conference rooms, papers scattered all over the table as they worked around the clock to find a way of operating on an inoperable brain tumour. "Stop tapping your pen Derek" said Meredith sternly, not looking up from the book she was reading.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking"

Meredith didn't say anything, she just rolled her eyes, things were still awkward between them 'If I want to be a neurosurgeon I have to learn from the best' Meredith repeated over and over again in her head.

"So when are you coming back to me Meredith?"

Meredith's eyes shot up from the page and straight over to Derek.

"What did you just say!?"

"When are you coming back to me, this can't go on much longer, you know as well as I do this is just a phase"

"This is not just a phase Derek! I'm not coming back to you! I thought we'd been through this! I can't believe you!"

"You can't seriously think you're going to stay together?"

"We are staying together Derek, we've stayed together for 2 months, I asked her to move in with me after 3 weeks, I asked her! When I was with you all I seemed to do was run and we put it down to all the crap with my mother and all my stupid trust issues and my daddy issues but now I know it was because we weren't meant to be together, I had to be with you to find her and I know how harsh that sounds but me and you, we're over"

Meredith stood up and gathered her things, she went to leave, her hand reached for the door…

"I won't wait much longer Meredith so you need to seriously think about who you really want"

"How stupid are you? Stop waiting Derek, stop waiting! I want Addison, forever, I love her, so just stop waiting!"

Meredith stormed out of the room and went and hid in her favourite supply closet.

* * *

"Meredith, are you in here?" Cristina shouted as she opened the closet door.

"Back here" Meredith answered.

"Everyones been paging you, what are you doing in here? This is the 'dark and twisty' closet"

"Derek"

"Of course, Derek" Cristina said sitting on the floor next to Meredith "What did he do this time?"

"He thinks I'm going to go back to him, he thinks I'll leave her for him but I won't Cris, I love her, I'll never leave her"

"I know, I know, what an ass! But I'm afraid you are on his service today and you are not backing out, if you want to be a kick ass neurosurgeon you have to learn from him so you are going to forget all this personal crap, you're going to get up and you are going to walk out of this closet and do your job!"

"Your right"

"I'm always right"

* * *

"Woah, wait wait wait! Can you hear that?" Izzie said as herself, George, Cristina and Alex approached the house.

"Yeah, what is that?" said George.

As they moved closer to the house they saw Addison and Meredith pacing up and down the living room.

"_I can't do this anymore Meredith! What are you hiding, why can't you talk to me?"_

"_I'm not hiding anything! I've just had a bad day, Derek just said some stuff ok!"_

"_What stuff?"_

"_Just stuff!"_

"_Then why can't you look at me, what did he say that makes you not want to look at me? If this is how this relationship is going to be, if you can't even speak to me I might as well just pack my bags and go!"_

"_He asked me to leave you, he told me he wouldn't wait forever and that I should leave you"_

"_And are you going to leave me? Are you going to leave me for him? Because if I'm honest Mer when I moved here and got back with him I always had that feeling in the pit of my stomach that he was going to go back to you because you were 'Meredith and Derek' and I can't help but think you'll go back to him Mer, just like he went back to you."_

"_Of course I'm not! I left him because I love you, you were the one who said you were packing your bags so if you really want this to be over then go"_

"_I don't want to leave Meredith! I love you, I don't want to leave but what I'm saying is you need to learn to open up to me, if we're going to spend the rest of our lives together we need to share our lives and we can't let Derek spoil everything we have, everything we've worked for, you can't freak out every time he talks to you, I feel like I don't know where I stand"_

"She has a point" said Alex

"Shhhshsh" moaned Cristina.

"_Addison, you know about my life, you know all about my mother and my non-existent father and the stuff with Derek, how I drink away my problems with tequila and how those guys standing by the window who think I can't see them are my family.."_

"Busted!" Izzie said.

They all backed away from the window opting for the kitchen instead, a lot safer and still in listening distance.

"_..And so are you, I wouldn't have asked you to move in if you weren't part of my family, this is forever Addison, as far as I'm concerned this is forever, there is no part of me that wants to go back to Derek, I want you"_

_Addison and Meredith were still stood apart, both stood with folded arms._

"_Meredith, you are MY everything, you are MY family and you are MY forever but you have to open up to me you have to let me in"_

"_Addie, you're in, I have let you in so are you going to get your ass over here and kiss me or are we going to carry on with this stupid fight!"_

_Addison smirked, she stepped over to Meredith, she held onto her arms, they leant into each other, their foreheads resting against each other._

"_I'm sorry Mer, I love you" Addison kissed her "I love you"_

"_I love you too, maybe I should set Cristina on him and Callie and Bailey, that should work right"_

_Addison laughed "That should work"_

"OK guys, you can come out of the kitchen now, your Mommy's have stopped fighting" Meredith shouted.

George, Alex, Izzie and Cristina slowly walked into the living room and stood in the archway.

"So, do I have to kick Derek's ass now or are you going to do it yourselves?" Cristina said firmly.

"I think we're ok Cris" Meredith smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, so Joe's having this jazz night at the bar later, we should go" Addison said to Meredith as they lay in bed.

"Sure, so, do you still love me this morning?"

"I'll love you every morning, are you sure you don't want the girls to corner Derek?"

"I'm sure" she giggled "Come on, we have to get to the hospital"

* * *

Addison waited nervously at the bar for Meredith, every time the doors swung open she turned to look for her.

"She's coming Addie, she's probably just got caught up at the hospital" Joe said from behind the bar.

"I know, I know, she's just not usually late"

"Addison" Joe gestured towards the door.

Meredith walked over to Addison, she was wearing a snug fitting blue dress that showed off every curve to her small frame, her hair was curled softly, the tousles cascaded down her back.

"You look….amazing" Addison gasped, pulling her in for a kiss.

"As do you" Meredith added.

"Come and dance with me" Addison smile, taking her hand and leading her to the floor of dancing couples.

The band played 'Crazy Love' by Michael Buble, Addison began to sing a long softly into Meredith's ear.

"_I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles  
And the heavens open every time she smiles  
And when I come to her that's where I belong  
Yet I'm running to her like a rivers song"_

"Where did that voice come from?" a slightly shocked Meredith said.

"What?"

"Your voice, its beautiful, how have I never heard you sing before?"

"You've heard me sing"

"I've heard you mumbling along to 'Don't Stop Me Now' in the car but I've never heard you sing like that before"

Addison laughed, her hands were held onto the back of Meredith's neck, her fingers stroked her skin.

"I'm sorry we fought" she said.

"Addie, couples have fights, its normal"

"I know but I don't want to fight with you"

"I don't want to fight with you either I want to…" Meredith stopped dancing her hands were resting on Addison's hips.

"What's wrong Mer? You want to what?" Addison said with a puzzled look on her face.

"I want to marry you"

"What?"

"I want to marry you, I want to share everything with you, I want whats mine to be yours and whats yours to be mine, so Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery will you marry me?"

Addison was a little taken aback my Meredith's sudden outburst, she realized she hadn't said anything in quite a few seconds, she and Meredith were just stood still in the midst of dancing couples.

"Yes" she answered.

"Yes?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes" she squealed picking Meredith up and swinging her around.

"Put me down!" she screamed.

"I love you" Addison said calmly.

"I love you too" Meredith and Addison kissed passionately "I need to tell everyone, this is not a secret I'm willing to keep"

"Sure, invite everyone to the house for drinks, we'll tell everyone then"

* * *

Cristina, Izzie, Alex, George and Callie all sat in the living room of the Grey house laughing and joking as they waited for Meredith and Addison to return. They walked in holding hands and stood in front of them, they all look up slightly confused.

"What's going on?" Callie said curiously.

"I know this relationship came as a bit of a surprise for everyone, including me and Addie and we know its only been 2 months but when you know somethings right you know its right, right?" Meredith rambled.

"Riiight" they all replied in unison.

"I don't quite know how to say this but…" Addison started,

"We're getting married!" Meredith squealed.

"Oh my god!" they all gasped, Izzie launched herself from her seat crashing into Meredith and Addison, embracing them tightly.

"OK, you can let go now Iz" George said pulling her fingers off of Meredith and Addison.

"Congratulations" he added kissing them both on the cheek.

"Yeah, congratulations" Cristina, Alex and Callie added, they all got up from their seats and gave them both hugs.

"Your OK with this Alex?" Meredith whispered into his ear as he hugged her.

"Yeah, I can't stay mad at you, I'm sorry for everything I said Mer, I'm happy if you're happy"

"I forgive you, now can you go and say all that to Addison, don't worry, she doesn't bite, well she does but…."

"Ok, don't need the details Mer…."

As Meredith was hugged by Callie and Cristina, Alex nervously approached Addison who had only just been released from another of Izzie's breathtaking hugs.

"Don't look so scared Karev" said Addison.

"I just, I, I just wanted, I just wanted to say" Alex sighed to himself "I just wanted to say, congratulations"

"Thank you Alex"

"And Addison….I'm sorry for being an ass"

"I forgive you" Addison smiled.

"So, when's the wedding?" Callie said.

"I don't know, we haven't really had a chance to think about it" answered Addison.

"Do it soon, oh please do it soon and I'm planning it, you don't get a choice in this, I am planning this wedding" Izzie said jumping around excitedly.

"Whatever ever you say Iz" Meredith giggled, she looked over to Addison and mouthed 'She's not planning this wedding!'

**

* * *

1 week later….**

"What's this?" Addison smiled taking the small gift box from Meredith's hand.

"Open it"

Addison opened the box to reveal two gold lockets.

"I didn't think engagement rings were right for us so I got these, this one's yours" Meredith said handing one over to Addison "Look inside"

Addison opened the locket "Its the picture Joe took the night we got engaged, oh Mer, I love it!"

"I knew you would, so we're going to wear these everyday so we're always near each other and when we get married we'll get our wedding date engraved on the back" Meredith fixed the necklace around Addison's neck, Addison took Meredith's and did the same.

"I think we should give ourselves 6 months, before we get married, so everythings perfect"

"6 months, that sounds great honey"

"Izzie is not planning this wedding, she'll go crazy bridezilla like, she'll take over"

"She's one of your best friends Mer, let her help"

"You'll regret saying that, don't worry, I won't say I told you so" Meredith laughed as Addison hit her with a pillow.

"We're having rings when we get married though right?"

"Yeah of course we are, I just wanted you to wear something now"

"I love you Meredith Grey"

"I love you too"

**

* * *

A/N: Ok so I don't know the laws on gay marriage in the USA because I'm from the UK where its legal everywhere, I know that more states are legalizing it, I don't know if Washington is one of those or not but for the purpose of this fic it is!**

**Anyway REVIEW PLEASE =)**

**Iam-kelly.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok, so I was going to go into all the same-sex marriage business but to be honest it's not worth it! In my eyes (and for the purpose of this fic) it's legal everywhere! Anyway, I also realized that Mark has been missing from this! So I've decided that he moved back to New York after the ferry crash, before everyone found out about Meredith and Addison! Also, I've started the epilogue to this fic and I'm really happy with it but I feel like there needs to be another chapter before it but my brain is pretty much dead when it comes to this story, so it might take a while! Anyway I'm rambling again so I'll leave you too your reading!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**iam-kelly.**

**

* * *

5 months later….**

"How about we do it at Joe's, we're already going there for the party so why don't we just do it there? Izzie's breathing down my neck for a venue, its the last thing on the list when it probably should've been the first" Addison groaned "Don't you dare say I told you so"

"I'm not gonna say it, I promised I wouldn't" Meredith laughed "But yeah, Joe's is a great idea"

"I have good ideas Mer thats why you love me, Joe can be our 'minister', we'll go and see my lawyer the next day to get all the paperwork stuff sorted and then we'll fly off to Paris for a week the day after"

"Paris? What are you talking about?"

"Well, we need a honeymoon Mer and I've already booked our flights" Addison said waving two tickets in front of Meredith's face.

"But what about work?"

"We both have outstanding holiday, Richard has sorted everything don't worry"

"Oh Addison I love you" Meredith squealed throwing her arms around her.

"I know! Now back to wedding plans please Mer, we only have a month left to organize everything!"

"Ok, ok, so are we going to change our names?"

"I didn't think you'd want to"

"Well I do, like I said before, whats mine is yours and whats yours is mine so that means we're going to share names OK?"

"Ok, But how would we do it? I already have 2 last names Mer!"

"You only have one at the hospital and you had 3 when you were with...well you know"

"True but how would we fit them together"

"Forbes Montgomery-Grey"

"I like that, what about at the hospital?" Addison smiled.

"Well you're just Montgomery so how about Montgomery-Grey?"

"Both of us? Won't that get confusing?"

"Possibly but its not like we work together that often"

"I suppose you're right, Montgomery-Grey it is!"

**

* * *

1 month later….**

"I would like to welcome you to the commitment ceremony of Dr Meredith Grey and Dr Addison Forbes Montgomery" said Joe happily "I'd like to hand over to Addison to make her vows"

Addison took Meredith's hands in hers and looked deep into her eyes.

"Meredith Grey, you are my best friend, my love and my inspiration, when the times are good and when they're bad I will be by your side. You once told me you were nothing more than ordinary but I promise you, you are the most beautiful, gorgeous, extraordinary woman I have ever met. You are the piece I was missing and now, I feel whole. I want to share every moment of my life with you, I want a family with you, I want to grow old with you. I love you, forever."

"And now Meredith its time for your vows"

"Addison, my Addison, Addie, I think I'm not the only one in the room to admit that this was all a surprise, from the moment I met you my life has been full of surprises but I've come to love your surprises. I have an endless list of the reasons why I asked you to do this, why I wanted to be committed to you forever, not only are you the most beautiful woman I have ever met but you are the only person who has made me feel complete, the only person who can make me smile everyday and the person who I will love everyday, you are my family Addison, you are my forever"

Meredith brought Addison's hands to her lips and kissed them softly.

"Ok, so if you're ready its time to exchange the rings, Meredith if you go first"

"Addison, I give you this ring to symbolize the piece of me that fits with you, forever"

"And Addison.."

"Meredith, I give you this ring to symbolize our future together, forever"

"OK, now you may kiss….each other"

Addison and Meredith kissed passionately, Meredith jumped up and wrapped her legs around Addison's waist. Everyone clapped, whooped and wolf whistled, there were also a few tears, mostly from Izzie but that was to be expected.

"We did it" Meredith laughed.

"We did it!" Addison smiled back.

**

* * *

One week later….**

"Well hello Drs Montgomery-Grey, welcome back, how was Paris?" Miranda Bailey smiled.

"It was amazing!" Addison smiled.

"It was perfect" Meredith added.

"Good to hear, now you both need to go to Human Resources and get your new ID badges and lab coats and then you can get to work"

"I want to work on your service today" Meredith said as they walked away from HR clipping their new badges to their new lab coats.

"What and confuse the patients with our ever so similar names"

"That and I haven't done anywhere near enough work in your speciality yet"

"I'll talk to Bailey"

"Thank you" Meredith cheekily smiled.

* * *

"Hi Mrs Wood, I'm Dr Addison Montgomery-Grey and I'll be performing your C-section" said Addison.

"And I'm Dr Meredith Montgomery-Grey and I'm going to be prepping you for surgery"

"You're both Dr Montgomery-Grey"

"As of last week yes we are" Addison smiled.

"So you two are…"

"Together yes" Meredith finished.

"If its a problem we can…" Addison said curiously.

"Oh no, no problem, congratulations!"

"Thank you, to make it a little bit easier just call me Addison"

"And call me Meredith"

"We're still getting used to it ourselves" Addison smiled.

* * *

"Do we have time for lunch sweetie?" Meredith asked as they scrubbed out of a successful C-Section.

"After we've finished with Mrs Wood we both have time for lunch"

"Good, I was thinking we could meet everyone down there if they're not busy, we haven't spoken to anyone since we got back"

"We did land at 3am Mer" she laughed.

"I know, I know, so are you coming or what?"

"Sure, wonder if we missed anything interesting?"

"We were only gone a week Addie!"

"Yes but this is Seattle Grace, a lot can happen in a week! We proved that 8 months ago"

"This is true, us getting married is old news now" Meredith laughed "I'll just go and page everyone, meet me at the nurses station when you're done"

"Ok honey"

* * *

"Hey!" Izzie smiled as Addison and Meredith approached their table, she jumped out of her chair and hugged them both tightly.

"Struggling to breath here Izzie" Meredith gasped.

"Sorry, I've missed you both! I've been stuck with Alex all week in that house, I need the house to smell nice again, it smells like boy"

Meredith and Addison both pulled disgusted faces.

"So...how was Paris?" she asked happily.

"It was amazing Iz, you would've loved it! So romantic, you could lie in the bathtub and see the Eiffel Tower" Meredith answered.

"Wow! And all I can see in my bathtub is mildew"

"Thats gross, so glad we have our own bathroom"

"So, did anything interesting happen when we were away?" Addison asked.

"Not really, oh actually McSteamy's back! He arrived yesterday."

"McSteamy?"

"Oh come on Addie you know about the Mc thing, you were McHot" Meredith smiled.

"Was I really McHot?" Addison smiled "Anyway so who was McSteamy?"

"Mark Sloan" answered Izzie.

"Wait, wait, wait, Mark Sloan, Mark Sloan is here?!"

"Yeah, he's taken his Head of Plastics job back"

"Oh crap" Addison sighed.

"Ooh, I forgot about the Mark thing, does he know….about you guys?"

"Well I haven't spoken to him since he left for New York just after the ferry crash, so not that I'm aware, unless Derek told him but they're not really the type of friends who call each other, not anymore, the Chief could've said something but why would he?"

"Well here's our chance to find out" said Meredith gesturing towards the very handsome man walking towards them.

"Addison! How nice to see you! And you Grey, oh and how could I forget you hot blonde intern" he winked at Izzie.

"I'm a first year resident now Dr Sloan, and my name is Izzie Stevens, Dr Izzie Stevens" Izzie sighed rolling her eyes.

"Right, sorry Dr Stevens" he smirked,

"Erm, it's actually Montgomery-Grey now Mark" said Meredith.

"What do you mean?"

"My name is Dr Meredith Forbes Montgomery-Grey" she smiled.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're married Mark" said Addison taking lifting Meredith's hand to show him their matching rings.

"Is this a joke?" Mark looked around him "Am I being punked?"

"No Mark, me and Meredith have been together for 8 months, we got married last week, we just got back from our honeymoon, Paris, it was lovely, you should go sometime"

"I have the video in my locker, you should watch it, it was beautiful" Izzie added.

"You...and...you, you're together, you're married!"

"Yeah" they said in unison.

"Why did nobody tell me this, my ex and Derek's ex, Derek's exes, are married!"

"Are you ok Dr Sloan? You look a little pale" asked Izzie.

"Its just a bit of a shock! How did Derek take it?"

"Well, he hates us, more me which I expected but yeah, he hates us" said Addison.

"Well that wasn't what I expected, I thought Derek had just pissed you both off enough for you to be friends and bitch about him, he must of done something really bad for you both to start batting for the other side!"

"He didn't do anything Mark" said Meredith "We just, fell in love" Meredith leaned in and kissed Addison softly.

"OK, so thats hot" Mark smirked.

"Shut up" they both groaned.

"Well I suppose I should go and find Derek"

"Mark don't you go causing any trouble, I'll set Torres and Bailey on you" Addison said pointing her finger at him.

"Since when was I a troublemaker" Mark winked as he backed away from the table.

"That actually went well" Meredith said.

"You do realize he'll be begging us for a threesome by next week, that man is all about the sex" Addison sighed.

"Well I'll have to tell him to back off because I don't share" Meredith pouted.

"I don't share either" Addison smiled kissing Meredith's pouted lips.

* * *

"Knock knock" Mark said opening Derek's office door.

"Oh don't be that guy" Derek sighed.

"What guy?"

"They guy who opens the door and says 'knock knock' its not cool"

"Nice to see you too" Mark smiled closing it behind him, he stood staring at Derek who was sat at his desk reading papers.

"So when were you planning on telling me that Addison and Meredith got married?" Mark said quickly.

"I don't talk about it" he replied coldly not looking up from his papers.

"Not even to me, I'm supposed to be your best friend Derek, this is something I should know"

"Well if you'd have called in the last 9 months maybe you'd know" he said finally looking up at Mark.

"Yeah, sorry about that, so how are you?"

"Fine, just fine, I'm still a fantastic neurosurgeon, I remain professional at all times even when I want to kill them both"

"It's kind of hot"

"Shut up, ass"

All Mark could do was smirk as he leaned back in his chair "I love this place" he laughed to himself.


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Ok, so i whimped out a little and i'm not writing another chapter, this is it folks, the end. I completely lost all of my love for this fic, i am happy with this ending though =) I have 2 chaptered Mer/Add fics in the works and a couple of one-shots so you can forgive me for ending this, i hope! Oh and on a really happy 'yay for equality' note, the gay community of Washington DC are now free to get married! So really all that mindless rambling in my last authors note can be forgotten!**

**So, review please =) And don't kill me for ending this! All my love, iam-kelly.**

* * *

"So, Addison, we need to talk about, our, our future" Meredith stuttered.

"Why do you sound so scared Mer?"

"It's just, I want to make a suggestion and I've given it a lot of thought and I was thinking, maybe we could, maybe we could think about, having a baby"

"A baby?" Addison smiled "That's all you wanted to ask me, you wanted to ask me about having a baby"

"Yeah"

Addison almost leapt across the table and pulled Meredith in for a hug.

"I'm guessing this is a yes"

"Yes its a yes! So how are we going to do this, are we going to adopt because that could be really hard or.."

"I was thinking we could use a sperm donor, maybe try and get some characteristics similar to yours"

"You would do that, you'd carry a baby for us"

"Of course I would, you're my wife Addison!"

"I love you"

**

* * *

4 months later….**

"Congratulations, you are well and truly pregnant Meredith" Cristina said handing her the pregnancy test results.

"Oh my god, it worked, it worked!" she cried "I have to go and find Addison" Meredith pushed past Cristina and ran down the hallway.

"Shit, she's in surgery" she sighed.

Meredith stood in the scrub room watching Addison close up her patient, she grabbed a mask and covered her face, no matter how unprofessional it was she couldn't wait.

"Dr Montgomery-Grey, I know this isn't the time but, Addie, I'm pregnant"

"What?!" Addison said her eyes averting to Meredith's "Dr Stevens can you close" she said handing over the equipment "Did you just say pregnant?"

"Yeah, I just did the test and I'm, it worked Addison, I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my god" Addison squealed and wrapped herself around Meredith "We're having a baby! Wait outside honey, I'll just clean up here"

"Ok, I love you"

"Don't you think it's funny that the day you find out you're pregnant is the same date as our first kiss" Addison said as she pulled Meredith in a hug.

"You're right, the day everything changed, the day you seduced me"

"What! I didn't seduce you"

"Yes you did, you told me you loved me, you kissed me, you down right seduced me Addison"

"Ok so maybe I did seduce you but I don't remember you complaining"

**

* * *

8 months later….**

"She's so beautiful" Meredith smiled as they sat in bed cradling their newborn daughter.

"Just like you"

"We still need a name"

"I think I have one"

"Yeah? Ok, shoot"

"Katie Elouise Forbes Montgomery-Grey"

"It's perfect, she'll be last to leave the classroom when they learn to spell their names but its perfect"

"I got a call from someone yesterday, they want to come round and see her"

"Yeah, who?"

"Derek"

"Oh"

"I think he's finally accepted it Mer, I think us having Katie has made it all real to him, lets just try and be friends"

"I can do that"

"Good"

**

* * *

4 years later….**

"Katie honey you need to come downstairs, Uncle Derek and Uncle Mark are coming over any minute now" Addison shouted up the stairs.

"Coming Mama, I'm coming" Katie ran down the stairs landing straight in front of Addison.

"Katie, what are you wearing?" Addison laughed.

"What?! I'm a princess today, Uncle Mark says I'm a princess" Katie smiled.

"Mer come here" Addison shouted.

"What? Oh Katie!" She laughed looking at the image in front of her, on top of her jeans and t-shirt Katie wore her Cinderella costume, decorated with several dress up bead necklaces, a broken wand, fairy wings and red lipstick on her face.

"Who's lipstick is that?" Addison asked.

"Um, yours?" Katie smiled sheepishly.

"I'm so getting the camera" Meredith said running back into the kitchen, she ran back out and made Katie pose "OK, smile for Mommy" she grinned holding up the camera "Perfect" she laughed.

"We're here" Mark smiled walking into the house "Now don't you look beautiful Princess Katie-Kat" he laughed.

"See Mama, told you he called me princess"

"Hey guys" Derek smiled stepping into the hallway "Wow, now don't you look pretty" he grinned looking at Katie.

"So, we're taking her bowling and then out for a burger, we should be a couple of hours" Derek said turning to Meredith and Addison.

"Your Uncles spoil you Katie" Meredith laughed.

"That's cuz I'm their favourite Montgomnery-Grey" she smiled.

"Montgomery sweetheart" Addison smiled.

"That's what I said! So we going or what?" Katie said putting her hands on her hips and looking up at Mark.

"You are way too bossy for my liking" Mark said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder making her giggle loudly "Come on Princess Katie lets go, see you later ladies"

"Bye Mark" they smiled.

"Promise me you'll take advantage of this alone time" Derek said as he stepped towards the front door.

"I don't think I could've ever imagined you saying that" Meredith laughed.

"Me neither, I'll text you when we're on our way back, see you later"

"Yeah, bye Derek"

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Addison said as she sat back on the sofa.

"I can't hear anything" said Meredith.

"Exactly" Addison sighed pulling Meredith's shirt so she landed on her lap.

"Well hello there" Meredith grinned kissing Addison softly.

"Our baby's 4 tomorrow" Addison sighed.

"I know, it actually makes me feel really old"

"How do you think I feel?" Addison laughed.

"Aww, I'm sorry" Meredith said kissing her quickly.

"So, are we going to take Derek's advice and use this time to our advantage?" Addison asked seductively.

"I think that could be arranged" Meredith smirked.

"Race you to the bedroom?"

"Well I don't know about that" Meredith sighed.

"Oh well I thought we were going to…."

Meredith jumped up and ran for the stairs laughing loudly.

"You did that on purpose!" Addison shouted.

* * *

"Meredith" Addison said turning on her side to face her.

"Yeah" she smiled.

"How would you feel about maybe, having another baby, I mean I know your swamped with work and stuff but Richard would understand its just, I want Katie to have a little brother or sister so, how would you feel about it?"

"I'd love too" Meredith smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes really, I'll book an appointment, we should be able to get the same sperm donor as before"

"Good, that'll be good" Addison smiled "So you're really ok with doing this again? I would if I could y'know"

"I know you would, you just have to put up with my weird pregnancy habits again, are you sure you're ready to do that?"

"I'm sure" Addison laughed.

**

* * *

10 months later….**

"I hate you" Meredith hissed as another contraction took over her "This was your idea"

"Wow, I forgot how crabby you are in labor" Addison smirked.

"Don't make fun of me!" Meredith whined "I'm getting ready to push a person out of me here"

"And that is why I love you, because you can give us perfect little babies"

"Yeah" Meredith sighed "But does it have to hurt this much?"

"You're 9 centimeters Mer, just one more to go and they're here ok?"

"Ok" Meredith whimpered, Addison pulled her chair up close to the bed, she placed her hands on Meredith's stomach and brought her head close to it.

"Hello in there boys, Mommy doesn't mean to be grouchy but to get you into this world she has to hurt a little bit first so don't worry if you hear her being noisy when you first get here. We can't wait to meet you, neither can Katie, your big sister, she's really excited to see her baby brothers, but you have to promise me you'll be good little boys for Mommy and me" the babies kicked against her hands "I'll take that as a yes" she chuckled, she reached up and kissed Meredith softly "It'll all be worth it when we meet them honey"

"I know" Meredith smiled "I know it will"

**

* * *

2 hours later….**

"Ok, I think I have a name for this little one" Addison said quietly, she sat on the bed next to Meredith, both of them had a baby sleeping in their arms.

"Yeah, me too" Meredith smiled "You go first"

"Ok, I was thinking, Jacob Dylan"

"Jacob Dylan Forbes Montgomery-Grey, yeah, I love it, it's perfect, ok so mine, I was thinking Alfie Lee"

"Alfie Lee Forbes Montgomery-Grey, Jacob and Alfie, I think they're pretty perfect don't you boys?" Addison smiled "I'll take that spit bubble as a yes Jacob" she laughed.

"Mommy! Mama!" Katie said excitably from the door way.

"Hey baby girl" Addison smiled "You want to come and meet your brothers?"

"Yes please" Katie said quietly.

"Can we come in?" Derek asked from the doorway.

"Sure" Meredith smiled.

Derek, Mark, Alex, George, Callie, Izzie and Cristina all filed into the room.

"Ok, didn't expect you all to be here but I'm glad you are" Meredith laughed "Hop up onto the bed Katie"

"Ok Mommy" Katie said climbing up, Addison had used her Head of OB-GYN power to get them one of the wider beds, she shifted over slightly so Katie could sit in between them.

"Ok Katie, this is Jacob Dylan, he's the oldest by 5 minutes" Addison said softly.

"And this is Alfie Lee" Meredith smiled.

"Jacob and Alfie" Katie said slowly "Those are good names"

"Good" Addison smiled "So, what do you think baby? Are they good little brothers"

"They're cute" Katie smiled "When will they talk?"

"Not for a while yet sweetie" Meredith laughed.

"Ok" Katie nodded "Can I hold them?"

Meredith looked over at Addison who smiled softly and nodded.

"Ok so you have to be really careful with them Katie" Addison said "Callie can you get us two of those pillows?" she asked pointing to the chair in the corner, Callie grabbed the pillows and took them over, Addison placed one under each of Katie's arms, she carefully placed Jacob in one of them "Ok so you need to keep your arm like that to support his head"

"Ok" Katie nodded, Meredith proceeded to do the same with Alfie, Addison smiled down at her little family, she leaned over and kissed Meredith on the forehead "I love you Mer" she whispered.

"I love you too" Meredith smiled.

"Ok, so can I take a picture because you guys look _so _cute right now!" Izzie exclaimed.

"Sure Iz" Meredith laughed.

Izzie all but skipped over to the end of the bed, she took out the camera and took a snap.

* * *

The picture would take pride of place in the living room, Addison on the left looking down at the kids, Katie in the middle grinning happily at the camera, Meredith also looking down at the kids. They were the perfect little family unit. 2 years later Emma Lucy would be welcomed into their world and a picture of an almost 7 year old Katie and 2 year old twins Jacob and Alfie sat across Addison and Meredith with Emma resting in Katie's arms would sit proudly next to it.

They were no longer seen as Satan and the dirty mistress. As the women who had both been in love with the same man but really loved each other. They were seen as Meredith and Addison Montgomery-Grey, two women in love, two women with 2 daughters and 2 sons. They were seen as a family. They were far from perfect but they were perfect enough. Enough to live every day of their lives together. As a family. The Montgomery-Greys. Forever.

_~Fin~_

**

* * *

A/N: So. That's it. Corner Of Your Heart is finished. End. Fin.**

**Really hope you've enjoyed reading it, thanks to everyone who's given me their support for this, this was my first ever Greys fic and you've all been great, hope you continue to read and review my fics, I _promise _you there is so much more to come from me!**

**Love always, Kelly Louise xx**


End file.
